


Jedź przed siebie (do domu wrócisz później)

by haildahalebooty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Road Trips, Stiles-centric, jest gorzka i przepełniona żalem, nie jest to miła jednopartówka, oboje chcą czegoś więcej ale nic nie mówią, podchodzi to pod Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, wszyscy mają Stilesa gdzieś a Stiles jest już zmęczony
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haildahalebooty/pseuds/haildahalebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na początku były to jedynie jednodniowe wycieczki, do granicy z Oregonem czy Nevadą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedź przed siebie (do domu wrócisz później)

Osunął się wzdłuż drzwi na podłogę z nierównym oddechem. Serce boleśnie obijało mu się o żebra. Dom zastał ciemny i pusty. Potarł twarz i tę samą rękę zacisnął na zabandażowanym ramieniu, pod palcami wyczuwając własną krew.

\- Kurwa mać.

Prawie zginął.

Łowcy odłączyli go od watahy, nastawieni, by zabić. Zorientowali się, że nie jest wilkołakiem dopiero strzał w ramię później. Zniżyli kusze, spojrzeli na niego beznamiętnie i ruszyli w pogoni za resztą. Liczyli na to, że może trafili w arterię i się wykrwawi.

Po niecałym kwadransie dostał wiadomość od Scotta, że sprawa z łowcami została pozamiatana dzięki Allison i Chrisowi. To wszystko. Nikt się po niego nie wrócił. Nikt mu nie przybył na pomoc, więc musiał sobie poradzić sam.

Doszedł do samochodu na słabych nogach, wziął parę głębokich wdechów, zagryzł wargi i wyciągnął strzałę. Nie było krzyku. Była jedynie kolejna strużka krwi na brodzie. Oczyścił ranę i zabandażował ją. Nie chciał czekać, aż atak paniki go dosięgnie, więc wsiadł za kierownicę i zwyczajnie odjechał.

Teraz, siedząc tak pod drzwiami wejściowymi, Stiles wpatrywał się półprzytomnie w nieokreślony punkt na ścianie. Gdzieś w tle brzmiało rytmiczne tykanie zegara. Nasunęła mu się myśl, którą dostawał za każdym razem, gdy ocierał się o śmierć.

Musiał koniecznie wyjechać z tego miasta.

 

*

Na początku były to jedynie jednodniowe wycieczki, do granicy z Oregonem czy Nevadą.

 

*

Wystarczyło, że ojciec raz na niego spojrzał, a już wiedział, co działo się w jego głowie.

\- Na jak długo? - Zapytał, pocierając skroń. Nawyk, który ujawniał się tylko wtedy, kiedy odczuwał bezradność.

\- Tydzień.

\- Coś ważnego w szkole?

\- Nie.

\- Lekcje?

\- Wezmę od Lydii.

Ojciec tylko westchnął, sięgnął po słuchawkę telefonu stacjonarnego i wybrał odpowiedni numer. Potem Stiles dowiedział się, że choruje na grypę i przez tydzień, możliwe trochę więcej, będzie leżał w łóżku.

 

*

Już wcześniej zdążył spakować najważniejsze rzeczy. Wrzucił do torby kilka ubrań, portfel, aparat, szczotkę i pastę do zębów, antyperspirant, szampon i żel pod prysznic, proch z jarzębiny i odrobinę jemioły. Kij bejsbolowy trzymał w samochodzie.

Szarym rankiem ubrał sznurowane sztyblety i czarną kurtkę, do której włożył klucze i po dłuższym namyśle również komórkę. W razie czego powinien móc się dodzwonić do ojca i na odwrót. Żadnych innych telefonów nie miał zamiaru odbierać.

Powietrze było świeże i wilgotne. Nadchodzące chmury zapowiadały deszcz. Prawdopodobnie ulewę, aczkolwiek nie burzę. Kochał jeździć, gdy padało.

Wsiadł do środka, położył torbę na siedzeniu obok i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, chcąc rozgrzać starego dżipa. Włączył radio i wyjął mapę ze schowka pasażera. Nie wiedział, gdzie się wybiera, ale słyszał, że Toronto wygląda pięknie o tej porze roku.

Spoglądając na wskaźnik paliwa, stwierdził jeszcze, że przed wyjazdem z miasta zatrzyma się, aby napełnić bak. Poza tym przydałaby mu się dobra kawa. Będzie jechał _długo_.

 

*

Wychodząc ze sklepu, Derek dostrzegł go po drugiej stronie ulicy, na parkingu stacji benzynowej. Opierał się o maskę swojego niebieskiego rzęcha, nachylając się nad mapą z kubkiem parującej kawy w ręku.

Pachniał jak figi, daktyl, woda utleniona, zaschnięta krew i gojąca się skóra. Dookoła dodatkowo unosił się odór bólu, zmęczenia, zniecierpliwienia i zimnego myślenia, choć serce wybijało miarowy rytm.

Zmarszczył brwi i razem z zakupami ruszył w kierunku stojącej nieopodal Toyoty.

 

*

Jego umysł był spokojny, co w przypadku Stilesa było dość trudne. Teraz przychodziło mu to niezwykle łatwo. Miał przed sobą pustą jezdnie, zachmurzone niebo, wokół las. Jechał dopiero godzinę.

Przez chwilę skakał po stacjach radiowych, nie znajdując nic ciekawego. Ostatecznie wsunął płytę, na której miał listę około dwustu utworów. Sporządził ją całkiem niedawno. Pamiętał, że słysząc pierwszych kilku piosenek, Scott go wyśmiał, a Derek z irytacją przewrócił oczyma.

 

*

Niedługo po tym wszystko poszło się jebać w Beacon Hills.

Byli zbyt zaabsorbowani kolejnym potworem tygodnia, by zauważyć, że zniknął. Chorował na grypę, tak im przynajmniej powiedziano w szkolę, więc się nim nie przejmowali. Zresztą nie mieli czasu, żeby go odwiedzić. Najpierw musieli rozprawić się z wrogo nastawionym płanetnikiem.

Scott wysyłał mu pojedyncze wiadomości, na które nigdy nie dostał odpowiedzi. Nie zmartwił się tym.

Dopiero we wtorek rano zapukali do domu Stilinskich, bo potrzebowali jak najwięcej informacji. Derek chciał zwyczajowo wejść przez okno, ale Scott odwiódł go od tego pomysłu. Szeryf korzystał z dnia wolnego, Stiles mógł przecież jeszcze spać, a potrzebował snu, _poza tym twoje metody są niepokojące, Derek_.

\- Idę już, idę - usłyszeli po drugiej stronie. Szeryf był najwyraźniej zaskoczony widokiem dwójki wilkołaków na swoim trawniku. - Co się dzieje? Jakiś nadprzyrodzony biznes?

Scott uśmiechnął się zakłopotany.

\- Mamy problemy z pewnym płanetnikiem. Czy Stiles może—

\- Nie może - przerwał mu w połowie zdania, ozięble, co nieco zbiło ich z tropu. Silny wiatr uderzał ich w plecy. Twarz szeryfa pozostawała niewzruszona. - Poszukajcie w bestiariuszu. Stiles powiedział, że ostatnio podsyłał Lydii nowe, przetłumaczone teksty.

\- Uch. Okay.

Szeryf, nie widząc większej potrzeby pociągnięcia dalszej rozmowy, chciał zamknąć drzwi, ale Derek przytrzymał je otwarte. - Stiles tak naprawdę nie choruje - odezwał się twardo, szukając jakichkolwiek poszlak; w oczach, zapachu, oddechu, biciu serca. - Widziałem go w niedziele rano, wyjeżdżał. Dokąd? - Scott uniósł brwi po sam kraniec czoła.

\- Nie wiem - szeryf nie kłamał, lecz nie mówił też całej prawdy, tyle Derek wiedział. Zacisnął szczękę, wyczuwając niechęć i rozdrażnienie ze strony mężczyzny.

\- I nie jest pan zmartwiony o syna?

\- Nie, nie jestem. Tak samo jak wy. - Zatrzasnął im drzwi przed nosem.

 

*

\- Każdy ma swój mechanizm radzenia sobie. - Mruknął szeryf, nie do końca tylko do siebie. - To jest właśnie jego.

 

*

Uderzyło go to nagle.

Zatrzymał się na wzgórzu, podziwiając wysokie urwisko i rozciągający się w dole krajobraz wielkiego jeziora, lasu i w oddali wysokich gór.

Zrobił drżący wdech. Dojechał aż do Cleveland, ani razu nie myśląc o Beacon Hills. W końcu jego własne myśli musiały go dopaść.

\- Mogę być... samolubny... tutaj - wypuścił wraz z wydechem, jakby w to nie wierząc. - Mogę być tutaj samolubny. Mogę krzyczeć i płakać i nie bać się, że jakiś cholerny wilkołak ze swoimi cholernymi zmysłami mnie nakryje.

To nie było normalne, nie powinien się tak czuć. A jedyne co go w tej chwili przepełniało to przeogromna _ulga_ , otępiająca jego umysł i ciało, podczas gdy opierał policzek o chłodną szybę dżipa. Zaśmiał się histerycznie, tylko po to, by później wściekle się rozpłakać. Tak, jak sobie na to do tej pory nie pozwalał.

Zawsze musiał myśleć szybko, być dla nich głosem rozsądku, bo oni nigdy nie słuchali się niczego prócz swoich instynktów. Nie było miejsca na jego emocje. Dusił je w sobie tak długo, aż przyszedł moment załamania. Czuł się tak osaczony, że ucieczka od jego rodziny i przyjaciół przynosiła mu _pierdoloną ulgę_.

Czasami sam nie potrafił utrzymać się w garści. Nawet bez nadprzyrodzonych kłopotów zmagał się z własnymi problemami. Dodatkowo każdy zrzucał na niego swoje lub czegoś wymagał. Robił więc to, w czym był mistrzem. Ignorował. Ignorował własne potrzeby na rzecz potrzeb bliskich.

Kiedyś oczekiwał w zamian tego samego. Teraz nauczył się, że oczekiwać wobec innych oznacza tyle samo, co czekać na kolejne rozczarowanie. Dlatego przestał wymagać.

Smutne było to, że uznawali to i jego samego ogółem za coś oczywistego, stałego, niezmiennego. Czasami chciał udowodnić im, że są w błędzie, ale był na to zbyt słaby, zbyt lojalny, zbyt oddany.

Znalazł swój azyl w takich wycieczkach. Gdy życie stawało się zbyt ciężkie, wsiadał w samochód i po prostu jechał przed siebie. Jechał, stawał, brał oddech, wracał - ot cała filozofia. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, a on na nowo mógł być ich przyjacielem, komedyjnym przerywnikiem, tragarzem stresu i złości. Bez mrugnięcia okiem, wyzbywając się własnych uczuć.

Ostatecznie taka była jego rola, prawda?

 

*

Wciąż miał spuchnięte oczy, wykupując pokój w motelu Queensway na obrzeżach Toronto trzy i pół godziny później. Recepcjonistka spoglądała na niego wścibskim i zarazem współczującym wzrokiem. Rzucił torbę niedbale na podłogę. Zdjął buty, kurtkę, wyjął z kieszeni klucze i komórkę. Nie sprawdził skrzynki odbiorczej. Padł na łóżko i od razu zasnął. Mimo tępego bólu w ramieniu i sercu.

 

*

Pod wieczór w środę napisał ojcu, że wszystko u niego w porządku i że będzie z powrotem w niedzielę, najpóźniej poniedziałek. Ten odpowiedział mu radosną buźką, a Stiles prawie udławił się własną śliną ze śmiechu. Siedział na krańcu wanny w samych dżinsach, świeżo zmieniony bandaż wokół ramienia.

Spojrzał na skrzynkę powierzchownie, nie odczytując żadnych wiadomości. Większość wysłał mu Scott, z jedną Isaac i Allison, pewnie obydwoje za namową Scotta. Zero od Lydii, za co był jej niezwykle wdzięczny, bo jako jedyna widocznie wpadła na to, że nie chciał mieć z nimi przez ten tydzień kontaktu. Albo ją wcale nie obchodził, ta możliwość była równie prawdopodobna.

Jego wargi wygięły się lekko do góry, ale uśmiech nie sięgnął jego oczu. Nie powinien czuć się zawiedziony, nie widząc żadnej wiadomości od Dereka. W końcu Derek sam by się do niego nigdy nie odezwał. Za to powinien nareszcie wyleczyć się z tego beznadziejnego uczucia, bo donikąd go ono nie zaprowadzi, a tylko przysporzy więcej cierpienia.

Zastanawiał się, co bolałoby go bardziej: fakt, że Derek do niego nie napisał czy fantazja, gdyby Derek do niego napisał, ale nic głębszego by się za tą wiadomością nie kryło. Jak w przypadku reszty watahy, która napisała do niego tylko dlatego, bo czuła się zobowiązana. Szczerze nie wiedział, co byłoby gorsze.

Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, wyłączył komórkę i schował ją do szuflady. Leżała tam do sobotniego ranka.

 

*

Pozwiedzał, porobił zdjęcia aparatem, jadał posiłki zawsze w innym miejscu, nawet pomoczył stopy w zimnej wodzie jeziora Ontario. Przesiedział raz noc w knajpce przy początku autostrady, sącząc świetną kawę i przyglądając się mijającym go samochodom. Kelnerka, która co jakiś czas uzupełniała mu pusty kubek, uśmiechała się do niego ciepło. Mógł odwzajemnić kilka jej uśmiechów.

 

*

Narastała w nim frustracja i zdenerwowanie. Stiles milczał wtedy, kiedy Derek chciał od niego usłyszeć najbardziej. Zaczynał się niepokoić, łapał się na tęsknocie.

Jakoś udało im się pokonać płanetnika dzięki przetłumaczonym tekstom bestiariusza, jednak napięcie ich nie opuściło. Kłócili się o byle co, nie brakowało zaczepek, które często kończyły się rękoczynem. Po dwóch dniach zrozumieli, co tak naprawdę ich wszystkich łączyło, kto był spoiwem ich małej watahy i do kogo zawsze się zwracali.

 

*

Droga powrotna mijała mu szybko, za szybko. Kochał swój dom, ale prawda była taka, że nie chciał do niego wracać. Wiedział, co zastanie.

 

*

Wjechał do Beacon Hills o czwartej nad ranem w niedzielę. Z westchnięciem zaparkował na podjeździe. Ojciec wyściskał go za wszystkie czasy, gdy tylko przekroczył próg. Albo to on zbyt długo zwlekał z uwolnieniem się od objęć. W każdym razie obiecali sobie rozmowę o bardziej nadającej się do tego godzinie, rozchodząc się do własnych sypialni.

Był wyczerpany, ale pozytywnie wyczerpany. Tego mu było trzeba. Nawet nie zapalił światła, tylko od razu rzucił się na łóżko, zatapiając nos w poduszce. Pachniała ich płynem do prania i zapachem, którego znał, ale nie był w stanie określić skąd. Zasnął zanim się obejrzał.

 

*

Derek nastawił wodę na kawę i z przyzwyczajenia spojrzał na ekran komórki. Niedziela, szósta trzydzieści, zero nowych wiadomości. Minął tydzień od ostatniego razu, gdy go zobaczył.

Pokój Stilesa pachniał jak Stiles, ale to nie było to samo.


End file.
